Crazy Beautiful
by jesslarhea
Summary: The Volturi find Bella in Florence Italy. She is bat shit crazy and completely out of her mind. She is brazen and very out spoken. she doesn't take shit from no one. Come find out what happens when Bella joins the guard and turns the ruling coven inside out with her unique brand of insanity. Bella & Demetri story so if that is not your cup of tea... Rated Mature. (Demetri POV)
1. Chapter 1

_**(I don't own Twilight)**_

 _ **FULL SUMMERY-The Volturi find Bella in Florence Italy, bat shit crazy and completely out of her mind. She is brazen and very out spoken. she doesn't take shit from no one. Read to find out what happens when Bella joins the guard and turns The ruling coven inside out with her brand of insanity.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Oh god in heaven, I need to get the hell out of this castle. I haven't had an exciting mission in weeks, and I have never had a vacation. I wonder if Aro will allow me to take a trip to America just to get away and relax for once? I have always loved it there for some strange reason.

The daily life in Voltura is starting to drive me mad, and if I have to hear Jane and Felix go at each others throats before she drops him like the giant sack of shit that he is, again…I just might kill them both, myself.

Consequences be damned.

All things considering, my life here in Voltura has its moments but those two seriously need to admit defeat and accept their mating bond already. I'd like to see how Aro takes that news. He has been against it from the start, but he also knows that it's inevitable, and eventually they will break and give in. It's not like a vampire can chose their mate but those two stubborn vamps are in extreme denial…And so is Aro. It's freaking hilarious if you ask me and Alec.

"I told you to stop Felix!" Speak of the two love birds and they shall…start fighting…again.

"And I told you that I will stop if you would just…"

"I know what you said, but I said no damn it!" Damn, Jane is bitchier than usual. Poor big jackass can't catch a break.

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you Felix!"

Alec and I both turn at the same time to laugh quietly just as they walk into the throne room, but judging from the pain I'm now experiencing and from the sounds of Alec's pleas for Jane to stop torturing us, I'd say that we weren't quiet enough.

"Jane." The moment I hear Aro's voice the pain is gone and I'm past ready to kill the evil troll. "Please stop torturing your brother and Demetri." Aro turns to me and waves me forward. "Demetri, I need you to take your team to Florence and retrieve a human woman. You need to track Marco Palora and you will find the human, he is waiting for you. I need you to bring her back to the castle alive…and unharmed. Oh and leave your robes and go as you are."

"Yes master Aro." I bow my head to him before making my way out of the room with Jane, Alec, and Felix following.

"I wonder what this human did to get Aro's attention?" Alec muses out loud as we begin to run out of the back entrance, and into the night.

"I don't know, but we'll soon find out." I tell him as the four of us begin to run through the forest towards Florence. To complete another boring mission. Is it too much to ask for another newborn army to eradicate?

It only takes us twenty minutes to get to Florence on foot, and only two minutes to track down Marco. When I know that I'm close to him, the four of us enter a nightclub. I look to where I can feel his presence only to see that he is leaning against the bar of the very loud and very packed club, while drinking a glass of whiskey.

"Marco." I nod to the idiot.

"Demetri." He rolls his eyes then points to a tiny brunette behind the bar. "She knew what I was the moment I walked in."

"How do you know this?" I ask him quietly.

"She started muttering shit about stupid fucking vampires, repeatedly. Then she said bite me blood sucker, before pouring me a glass of whiskey." Marco laughs as he stands and walk over to my team. "Good luck."

I nod and turn back to my team. "Stay put, I don't want to have to deal with a crazy hysterical human if I don't have to." I turn back to the woman just as she moves around the bar, serving the drunk tourist.

I watch the woman for a few seconds as she works, and I must admit; she is exquisite. Her beauty is simply unmatched by any other. Her body is perfect in her tight black jeans and even tighter blood red corset top. And that cleavage…Damn.

I take a deep breath as I lean against the bar directly in front of her. "What can I get you, doll?" The woman yells out over the loud music in a beautiful American accent before even looking up at me.

Oh shit, she's American too. God I love American women…

"What I need, is for you to come with me quietly, doll." I tell her causing her to finally look up at me. "Please."

The woman tilts her head to the side then looks down at the Volturi insignia that's hanging around my neck, then looks back into my eyes before she begins to laugh, really hard. She clutches her stomach and doubles over as her laughter grows. I just stand there like a freaking idiot, waiting for the woman to calm down.

"Oh my god, I can't breath! Pete, where the fuck are you and Char? Assholes." The woman tosses her head back and sighs loudly then looks back at me with a crazy grin. "Fucking vampires." She mumbles to herself then turns to a guy wearing, in my opinion, way too much leather. "I quit, jackass!" She yells at the guy then turns back to me. "Lets go, fucker." She licks her top lip before she jumps her tiny ass on the bar, spins around to face me once again then jumps down and strolls right towards the door.

Before she leaves though, a drunk man grabs her ass causing me to growl for some damn reason. I really don't like seeing that fucker touch the beautiful goddess.

Before I can even make a move toward her, the woman grabs the guys hand and twists it behind his back before roughly turning him so that his side is to her front. "That wasn't very nice, asshole!" She laughs at the guy before gritting her teeth and applying more pressure to the mans now broken wrists, causing the him to bend over at the waist and cry out in pain. The woman turns to me and winks before lifting her knee into the guys face hard, then she shoves him to the floor.

The woman lets out a childish giggle as she skips out of the bar, leaving my team stunned and Marco doubled over laughing. "Feisty isn't she? Have fun!" Marco grins then scurries off.

I hate my job…

I turn to my gaping team and motion for them to follow me out of the bar. Once we're out in the night air I try to track the woman but for some strange reason I can't trace her and I couldn't get a lock on her scent or her aurora in the crowded club either. I don't know what she smells like being that all I could smell inside the club was alcohol and sweat. What the hell?

"Took you fuckers long enough." I jump and turn to my right only to see the woman grinning at me with a lit cigarette between her plump lips.

"Holy shit!" Felix laughs loudly. "This human just made Demetri jump. You can't track her can you?"

I ignore the big idiot as I stare down at the strange woman. Before I can gather my thoughts, the woman flicks her cigarette at me and hits my chest, causing me to growl and Felix to laugh harder.

"Where are we going?" She sighs as she drop her phone to the ground and crushes it with her foot, then turns to Jane. "Please stop trying to use your gift on me. It is very rude, not to mention it's very weird to tickle someone that you don't know. I'm Isabella Swan, you must be Jane." The woman winks at Jane. "Now that we know each other, knock yourself out kiddo…" She chuckle then turns back to me. "Lets go, tall dark and sexy. Take me to your castle." She motions for me to pick her up and I just continue to stare down at the crazy donna.

Mine and Jane's power doesn't work on her? Again, what the hell?

"Come on now, don't be shy big guy. Lets go see your masters." I purse my lips and growl as I scoop her up into my arms. "Don't act like you don't like my soft and warm little body pressed against your cold, hard chest." Now that little seductive tone was hot as hell.

This woman could prove to be a lot of fun.

"Well, at least she's not hysterical." Felix laughs, and I continue to ignore him.

Even though the woman is completely certifiable, I do find that I'm rather drawn to her and now that I am this close to her, I can smell her fragrance. She smells divine and it's like nothing that I have ever smelt before. I can't describe it. Its just pure…Beautiful. I feel the strongest urge to find out everything I can about her. I want to know everything.

As I take off into the night, I grip her gorgeous body closer to me so that I don't drop her. "How do you know about us, Isabella?" I grin down at her as she lifts her hand up to feel the warm summer breeze. My eyes catch sight of a silvery, crescent scar on her wrist. Is that a vampire bite? How is she still alive, and human? "How?" I gently grasp her hand and bring her wrist to my nose then run my fingers across the raised scar.

"You are not the first monsters that I have ever met." She sings and lightly slaps my cheek. Surprising the shit out of me, again. "Now, now. What did I say about tickling strangers?"

God this woman is insane. "I'm Demetri Patera. Volturi guard, and I'm sorry for tickling you, Ms. Swan. I was just trying to get a read on who bit you, but I'm confuse because I sense two vampires from this bite and I can smell the venom still lingering in that one area. Yet, you're still human and alive. How is that possible?"

"You're Greek aren't you? But your accent is not thick at all." Bella looks up at me. "Why does your accent sound like you're from America?"

"Ms. Swan, answer my question." I roll my eyes at the strange human as she glares at me. "I am four hundred years old and found that I like for people to understand me when I speak to them. So I became fluent in a lot of different languages. My choice of speech and language is American English. Now answer my question, Isabella."

"Good boy." Bella laughs dramatically as she tries to get more comfortable in my arms. I reach down with my right hand and grip her thigh, just below her tight little ass. Damn I want to touch her everywhere. "I was bitten a little over nine years ago by a crazy jackass tracker named James. I was only seventeen when all this happened. Then the stupid mind reading pussy that I was dumb enough to date. Well, that fucking idiot sucked the venom out so that he didn't have to deal with his little pet forever. He told me everything about vampires, and I do mean everything. And yes _Demetri_ …" Fuck, I love the way she just said my name. "…He told me all about the Volturi. Then the asshole left me alive with the knowledge of all the things one should be afraid of, but fear is not an emotional response that I possess." Bella pinches my cheek. "Hey! My knowledge of the walking dead is against your laws, right?" She giggles then tries to stretch out in my arms as I continue to run. "Weeeee! This is fun!"

"Are you high?" Alec looks down at her, running up next to us when she leans her head back over my arm.

"Nope, I just don't give a shit…you should try it! Makes a world of difference on ones attitude." She sticks her tongue out at him then reaches her arm out and pokes him in the ribs causing him to jump in surprise then crash into a tree. Hard.

We all stop abruptly and back up only to see Alec on the ground with a shocked look on his face. I turn to look at the demolished tree, then back at Alec.

"Hey kiddo, you know that you can't walk through trees without crashing, right?! Unless that's your power. Which I can clearly see that it's not by the way your face planted into that poor tree." Bella laughs as she lays her head on my shoulder and slips her warm soft hand up my chest to my collarbone, tracing my skin just beneath the collar of my shirt. Fuck, that feels amazing.

"Can I take her senses away?" Alec groans as he looks up at me pleadingly.

I shake my head and growl down at him just as she begin to slide her hand up the side of my neck. Holy shit, I'm hard as steel right now.

"Nope." Bella looks down at him. "I'm a shield you dumb ass. Both physical and mental, see…" The crazy woman moves her hand from my neck causing me to groan in protest. She lift her hand into the air and as she does this, Alec is lifted off the ground. "Just so we are all clear…" She turns back to me with a very beautiful smile as she begins to caress my skin once more. "I let you guys take me. M'kay? Otherwise, you would have never been able to touch me."

"Um, how?" Is the only thing that I can think to ask, well, moan is more like it because the feel of her hand on my skin is like fire.

Isabella bites her bottom lip then winks at me. "I have always been a mental shield…I think. But after I was exposed to vampire venom, I think I was enhanced so to speak. It turned this awesome little human that you're holding into a telekinetic freak." This is the first time that her voice has sounded angry.

I wonder why that is? Does she hate what she is and what she can do? Hell, she's more powerful than a freaking vampire. So whats the damn problem?

"Is all that you've become a bad thing?" Alec asks her, reading my damn mind like that pussy little shit, Edward Cullen…

Wait! Edward…Mind reader…That is the fucker that did all this to my Isabella, and oh fuck me running; Aro is gonna be one happy son of a bitch…

My Isabella? What the hell is going on with me? This crazy beautiful woman has me all kinds of messed up.

"It kept _me_ alive all these years." Bella growls angrily then giggles like a…well, like a crazy person, breaking me from my thoughts and pleasure as she continues to rub my neck like one would caress a lover.

"God that feel so good." I lean down and whisper in her ear.

What the hell is this crazy beautiful woman doing to me? Shit if I care though, because I am in fucking heaven…

"When we get back, I'm so begging Aro to turn her. I really think I could be friends with this woman." Everyone including Alec gives Jane a what the fuck look. "What? The girl made Demetri jump in surprise. She then made Alec crash into a tree. Oh and lets not forget the whole shield thing and the way she is make you purr like a damn cat, Demetri. Who the hell wouldn't want to have that flavor of crazy around all the time? Hell, just imagine what crazy shit she can do to Caius. I think she'll even make Marcus laugh. And come to think of it; What has Aro been looking for, for centuries?" Jane gives me a knowing look.

Well, for once I will agree with the devil child. "He has wanted someone like Isabella for a very long time now..."

"Well the fucker can't have me…" Isabella grips the hair at the nap of my neck, causing me to groan and slide my hand up to grip her ass. "Damn I'm really liking your hands on me, and your hair and skin is so soft."

I smile down at her as I squeeze her tight little ass hard then take off running again, putting a little distance between my team and I, so Isabella and I can have just a little privacy. "Aro doesn't want you like that darling. He wants you as a guard member, like us." I tell her quietly as I rub my hand against her ass then squeeze just a little harder. "You're the ultimate weapon."

"Oh, okay. As long as I can eventually hunt down the assholes that took my life away from me, then I'm game." Bella giggles as she squirms a little in my arms, then slide her finger across my lips. "You have really kissable lips, Demetri. So soft and just, yummy." I smile at her and growl a low growl as she tugs a little on my bottom lip. She smiles and bites her bottom lip as I take her finger into my mouth. Oh god she taste amazing. "So this Aro want's me for the guard but what do you want, Demetri?"

"I want a lot of things, Isabella." Damn, I want to bite her so bad right now. Holy hell, what is wrong with me? I can honestly say that I have never wanted someone as much as I want Isabella Swan. "But at the moment I want you to continue touching me." I admit to her with a smile.

"So you like my hands on you?" Bella leans up and drags her tongue up the side of my neck to my ear then nibbles on my earlobe. "Mmmm, how do you feel about my mouth on you?"

My head lulls back slightly as I groan in pleasure. "Fuck baby, I love it." I'm gonna kill this crazy ass woman. I'm going to turn her, no matter what Aro says. I _will_ be the one to bite her. Hold the fuck up… Come to think of it, when the thought of someone hurting her -including myself- crosses my mind, I feel like I want to kill…OH shit! I'm mated to a human…And the beautiful woman is bat shit crazy. But please, ask me if I care.

I finally found my mate, and oh god in heaven; she sexy beyond belief. I don't give a fuck that she is completely and utterly certifiable, because she's insanely fucking beautiful. It all could be worse though. I could be Felix and have the spawn of Satan as a mate. Nope, I am extremely happy to be this sinful woman's mate. Fuck, I'm gonna bite the shit out of her very fucking soon.

Bella buries her face in the crook of my neck. "Good, because I love the way you taste and plan to taste every inch of your sexy body; whether you like it or not." Oh baby doll, you'll never hear me complaining about that…ever!

Goddamn, I can tell that my life is about to get so sinfully crazy. But fuck me, I'm so looking forward to it all.

 _ **...Stay tuned**_

* * *

 _ **I hope you like this story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

Twenty minutes and only a handful of incidents later; Bella, Alec and I are standing just outside the door to the throne room waiting for Felix and Jane to get the three Masters up to speed on the situation, and I think I just heard Aro laughing.

I reluctantly place Bella on her feet and turn her to me then lean down, placing my lips to her ear. "Please be respectful. That's all ask." I press my lips to the area just beneath her ear, then lean my head back and lock eyes with her as I caress her soft cheek with my right hand and her creamy neck with my left hand. Damn, she is so fucking soft.

Biting will most definitely be done, soon.

"Whats it worth to you, sexy Demetri?" Bella grins, causing Alec to chuckle.

Before I can say a word, the doors open and Bella turns and struts her happy ass in before I can stop her, and she walk in without a care in the world. Goddamn I miss her warm little body against mine, but I'm loving the view of tight little ass in those even tighter jeans.

"Holy fucking creeptastic!" Bella laughs loudly. "You three fuckers fit the bill perfectly! No male model bullshit here. Oh no, this is some Bram Stoker's Dracula shit up in this bitch." Bella turns to me and winks then turns back to Aro and gives him a little curtsy. "Isabella Swan at your service, Count Vlad." She turns to Marcus and gives him a sad little pout. "Louis De Pointe Du Lac." She gives him a thumbs up. "Be happy." She giggles then turns to Caius and gives him a strong playful glare then waggles her eye brows at him. "And you must be Count Orlok. It's a real fucking pleasure to meet you three awesome bastards." Bella turns back to me when the three masters just stare at her. "Tough crowd." She winks when I give her a pleading look.

Shit, I'm gonna die tonight because I will not be able to just stand here when Master Aro orders her death. Fucking hell! Why me?

A moment of silence passes through the grand room. Aro looks at me when I let out a sad sigh. He then fixes his gaze back on Isabella, and as soon as he opens his mouth to speak to my crazy mate, Marcus begins to laugh like he got his mind back momentarily, then lost again.

"Told you so." Jane giggles next to me.

"Oh lord in heaven, brothers. Can we keep her? Please." Caius is looking at Marcus with his mouth open and Aro is just grinning like he just won…well, what he has never been able to acquire. Which in reality, he just did. In the form of Isabella freaking Swan. "What am I saying? We can't get rid of her because by doing that, we would lose Demetri." Fuck Marcus, you loony bastard. Of all the times you could have blabbed…

"Why would we lose Demetri, Marcus?" Caius looks at me then back to Marcus. His mouth is still wide open in shock, no doubt at the fact that Marcus actually looks alive for the first time since the Romans killed his mate.

Marcus' mate Didyme, was his world but she was not like other vampire. She was weaker than most but her heart and the way she loved everyone was stronger than anything. She was like a mother to me and when she died it broke my heart almost as much as it broke Marcus'. Man I miss my mother so damn much.

"Oh that's right, Caius." Marcus laughs again; breaking me from my sad thoughts. "You don't have a gift, but I do. So tell me brother, what is my gift? Hmm?" Marcus stands and look down at Caius.

"You see bonds, Marcus, but what does that have to do with anything…Oh…Really? Demetri and a human?" Caius looks to me for the answer and all I can manage is a nod of my head. "Well, alright then." Caius sighs loudly as he throws his hands in the air and drops back down to his throne heavily.

"Mind explaining to the human what the ever love fuck is going on now?!" Bella yells out then looks to me. "I have some seriously disturbed vampires that I need to hunt down and kill, so if we could get to the fucking point and I could…" She stops and giggles to herself. "Damn, I just tattled on myself. Oh well." She looks back to Aro. "So Dracula, what beef do you have with my awesome human ass?" Oh shit! Just please, shut your mouth Isabella.

"Oh dear child, I would personally like to welcome you to Voltura. I also would like to offer you a place as an elite guard member. Of course you would need to be turned then trained, and I'm sure that this will please Demetri." Aro moves slowly to Bella and holds his hand out to her. "May I see if my gift will work with you?"

"How bout you back the hell up and rewind." Bella takes a step back and points her finger at me without taking her eyes off Aro. "Explain." She orders Aro in the deadliest tone that I have ever heard.

…And fuck me, if I'm not turn on by it.

"My apologies Isabella." Aro smiles down at her. "I forgot that humans cannot feel the bond or pull to their mate as much as a vampire does. You my dear, are Demetri's mate." Aro smiles at her.

Bella looks at me then back to Aro then back at me. "Is that shit true, Demetri?" She whispers loudly to me.

"Yes Isabella." I grin and move to stand next to her. "You are my mate."

"Well, damn it all to hell. Just when I thought I was out, those fuckers pull me back in." Bella mumbles to herself. "Fucking vampires and that mating bullshit." Bella stops and turns to Jane. "Honey, are you mated?"

Me and Alec begin to laugh but stop when Bella takes my hand and pulls me over to Alec then places her hands on our mouths. "Shut the hell up boys!" She growls at us then turns back to Jane. "Well are you, doll?" She looks back to me and smiles while biting her juicy bottom lip when I let my tongue slip out against her palm.

"I…uh…well…kinda." Jane shrugs getting Bella's attention while looking at Felix.

"Oh, you're mated to the big guy. That's cool, you should be happy because he's hot. He's no Demetri, but his is really hot." Bella nods then gets a strange look on her face. "Is mating a bad thing?" Oh shit! She's asking Jane? Really? Fuck my life!

"Um, not really, it's just…I don't…I haven't accepted our bond yet." Jane looks at her feet. What the hell is going on?

"Yeah." Bella nods and looks at Felix and chuckles. "I'd be worried about how big the rest of him is, as well. And you're so damn tiny. Shit I'd be terrified he break me in half. Poor tiny vampire." She gives Jane an encouraging nod. "I'm sure he'll go easy on you sweetie."

As soon as the words are out of her mouth everyone in the room besides Bella, Felix, and Jane are laughing hysterically. Bella's hands are still covering mine and Alec's mouths so our laughter is muffled. I reach up and grab Bella's hand to remove it from my mouth, then pull her away from Alec and grin down at her lovingly as I hold her warm tight body to mine.

"Damn baby…" I lean forward getting right in her personal space. My lips touching hers as I speak. "…You are just what Voltura needs. Just what I need." I press my lips to hers softly, not caring that we have an audience.

"I second that!" Caius yells out through his laughter, causing me to remove my lips from Bella's intoxicating mouth. "So…" He takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "What do you say Ms. Swan? Will you join our guard, Please?" What the hell? Caius just said please. Really?

Bella looks up at me then over at Caius before squirming out of my hold and walking over to Aro, placing her hand in his. Aro gasps the moment their hands touch.

How is he seeing her thoughts?

Five long ass minutes later Aro opens his eyes and pulls Bella to him and hugs her. "Welcome home my sweet child." Aro pulls away and nods to Bella. "I will see that you get your revenge on all who is responsible for what you have endured. This I promise you." Aro looks to me and nods. "Go now, she is ready Demetri." Huh? What the hell is going on?

"He means that I'm ready to be bitten, Demetri." Bella rolls her eyes. "Duh! Now lets go slave." She walks over to me and smiles.

"I'm not nor will I ever be your slave Isabella." I growl at her as I take her into my arms, where the crazy donna belongs.

"We shall see, Demetri." Bella places her hands on my shoulders then jumps up into my arms with her long sexy legs wrapped tightly around my hips. "Lets go before I change my mind and take a page out of Jane's book and make you work for it." Poor Felix.

"Yes ma'am." I nod and chuckle as I carry her from the room fast, with the sounds of laughter behind us. Once were in my quarters, I reluctantly set her down on her feet and smile while shaking my head. "Can I get you anything before I bite you, Isabella? Would you like a drink?" I ask her as I pour myself a tumbler of scotch.

"Call me Bella, and Nope. Do I look like I should drink alcohol? Well, more than I already have." Bella laughs causing me to turn around and look at her.

Holy shit! Bella is laying in my bed wearing nothing but her little panties. Oh fuck, her tits are spectacular.

"Why are you looking like you've never seen a woman in your bed before?" Bella asks me as she props her head up on her hand and hooks her thumb in the side of her panties with her other hand.

How the hell did she get out of her clothes so damn fast?

"Where would you like me to bite you, my Bella?" I growl low and seductively, ignoring her remark as I strip down to my briefs. "Hmm?" I grin down at her. "How many times do you want me to bite you, baby?"

"Wherever you want, my Demetri. God in heaven, you are so fucking sexy." Bella moans as she lays back and spreads her long sexy legs then motions me forward. "And as many times as you want." I grin as I slowly walk to the foot of the bed.

I crawl up the length of her very gorgeous body. Placing small kisses and nips here and there but not fully biting her. Once I get to her neck I drag my tongue up to her ear as I slide my hand down her stomach to her hip and rip her panties from her sexy and sinful body, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. Her huge tits are pushed up and waiting for me to suck and lick.

I grin just as I flick my tongue out and lick one of her harden nipples then suck it into my mouth just as I quickly reach down and rip my brief off. I move so that my lips are hovering above her's, just barely touching them as I speak. "You're a virgin aren't Bella?" I groan when she grabs my erect cock in her tiny hand and positions me at her hot wet entrance.

"I am. How could you tell?" Bella licks her lips as she squeezes me tighter in her tiny warm hand, causing me to growl in pleasure.

"Mmmm," I moan low and deep. "By the way your arousal smells. It's pure and sweet. Oh fuck baby." I growl as I push myself into her just a little. Oh god in heaven, she is so fucking hot, wet, and really, really tight.

"Will you change that for me, my gorgeous mate." She moans as she moves her hip just a little, causing my dick to go just a little deeper. "Make love to me, then bite me, please Demetri."

I nod as I kiss her softly. "This may hurt a little…" With that I mold my mouth to hers and kiss her hard as I swiftly push myself completely inside of her. Breaking past her barrier and pulling a loud cry from her parted lips when she pulls her mouth from mine.

I press my lips to hers hard then groan into her mouth when I feel her tiny hands slip up and around to grip my back and ass as she grinds herself against me, moving her hips in time with my steady yet hard thrust. I slowly pull my mouth from hers and kiss down her jaw to her neck as she continues to move beneath me while I thrust my hips in and out of her wet, hot, and extremely tight pussy.

"Oh god, Demetri!" She screams out as I begin to move faster; my thrust become harder. "Yes baby! Oh fuck yes!" I feel her body begin to quiver and tighten around me just as I explode deep inside of her.

"Damn baby you feel so good!" I roar as my thrust begin to slow. I kiss her once more before dragging my tongue down to her neck. "Be strong my beautiful mate. I'll be right here with you the whole time, baby. I will never leave your side, my Isabella." I kiss her pulse point just before I sink my teeth into her sweet flesh drawing a few mouthfuls of her succulent nectar as my hips begin to move with hers once again. I begin to thrust into her hard and fast until we both quickly cum once more.

"Demetri!" She gasp as she runs her fingers through my hair, and effectively breaking me from the spell of her sweet blood and delicious body.

I begin to inject as much venom into as I can then pull my teeth from her neck and lick the wound clean before I pull the bed sheet over our naked bodies. Bella's entire body jolts once and her eyes close as she relaxes into my side as I hold her. Not one scream escapes her lips as my venom begins to move through her body.

A few minutes later Jane walks in with a huge luggage bag of clothes in her hand then tosses some things from the bag to me. I look down at the garments just as Jane leaves my room while laughing.

Bitch!

In my hand is a small pair of red lacy panties and matching red lacy bra, a white wife beater and a pair of soft black jeans. I chuckle as I remove the sheet from our naked bodies; fighting the strong urge to lick her from head to toe as I dress my sexy little mate. Shit, I just want to rip her clothes right back off of her. But damn it I need to wait.

I climb out of bed to grab a pair of jeans from my closet and once I'm slightly dressed again, I lay back down and hold Bella the entire three days of her change, just holding and caressing her body as I watch her become stronger. On the third day, when I can sense that she's about to wake, I stand and put on a tight black T-shirt leaving my feet bare then lean my body against the wall to wait for her to wake up.

Bella never moved, not once. She never cried out in pain. She has been almost as silent as the dead. The only sound coming from her is her rapid heartbeat. Until that sound goes silent as well.

The moment her heart stops, she takes in a deep breath then lets out a low growl. "Demetri?"

"I'm here, my Bella." I tell her but I don't move, because I'm afraid that if I do, she may attack or run. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty." She opens her eyes then sets up and slips her socks and shoes on. She then moves to the door but stops and turns to me before she open it. "Are you coming, my sexy Demetri?" God in heaven she is so damn gorgeous. That white top and her red bra showing through is doing very wicked things to me.

I nod as I set on the bed to put my socks and boots on. When I'm done I stand with a winning smile. "How are you so damn calm, Bella? Not that I'm complaining, of coarse." I ask her as I move toward her, taking her out stretched hand and kissing it lovingly before lacing our fingers together.

"Eh, I was thrust into the world of vampires when I was only seventeen." She grins at me. "And just the sight of you is very calming."

I grin and shake my head at the crazy beautiful woman as we leave our room.

"How old are you Bella?" I ask her as we move through the halls of the castle.

"I'm twenty six. So you see, I have had nearly ten years to come to terms with my fate. Whether it be death or immortality." She shrugs as I open the door to the back entrance. "How old were you when you were turned and where are we going?"

"I was turned a little over four hundred years ago in Athens Greece. I don't remember my human life and I don't know who turned me." I shrug my shoulders. "I do know that was twenty five years old though, and to answer your question about where we're going." I grin as I lean down and kiss her lips tenderly. "We're going to Pisa because I don't feed with or like the others. They don't care who they feed on as long as they feed. Blood is blood to them, no matter if its from woman, man, or child. Master Aro allows me to hunt on my own." I grin at her.

"What type of humans do you feed from then?" Bella squeezes my hand as we take off into the storm that this day has graced us with. "I love the rain!" God I love her laughter.

Fucking hell her shirt is completely soaked and I can see straight through it. Her body is just fucking perfect.

"I make sure my meals deserve to die." I grin then look down at her with worry when she stops running. "What's wrong, my angel?"

"Criminals huh?" Bella slowly places her hand on my cheek and smiles a brilliant and blinding smile then gives me a weird secretive look. "You really are my mate aren't you, Demetri Patera?" I nod as I pull her body to mine. "I know that you have an idea of who wronged me, and I was worried about how I would handle killing innocent humans because I absolutely refuse to feed on animals." Bella places a sweet kiss to my lips. "So thank you for being you and easing my worries."

I smile down at her as I thread my fingers through her hair to move the wet strands off of her face, then lean down and press my lips to hers. I kiss her so passionately that I can actually feel heat spread throughout my entire body. I haven't a clue as to how long we just stand there kissing so sensually, but by the time our lips part the rain has stopped and I am ready to take her against a tree but she needs to feed before I make love to her again.

God in heaven, I can wait to make love to Bella again.

"Come on. Let get you fed, baby." I take her hand in mine and we both begin to run towards Pisa.

 _ **...Stay tuned**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

"What now?" Bella bounces on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Bella and I are standing on a rooftop while I look for the perfect meal for my very, very perfect mate. I'm so glad that she want's to feed the way I do.

"You know that I'm a tracker right?" She nods. "Well, I can track in many different ways. That is what sets me apart from other trackers. It also makes me the best. You see, the way I find my meals is simply by looking at people." I laugh at the look my sweet crazy mate is giving me. "When I look at people I can choose to see there aurora. Once I've seen it I can find them anywhere on earth. A person aurora allows me to see how good or bad a person truly is."

"That's pretty cool." Bella giggles then stops. "What does my aurora look like?"

"It's bright like the sun but it has a darkness in the sense of pain and sorrow. But when you are truly happy it grows brighter and more beautiful then anything I have ever witnessed in my long existence. It's like the sun in the way that is burns so bright. It's like nothing I have ever seen before and I couldn't see it until you were turned. I also cannot track you." I look at her as she nods.

"I told you that I'm a freak." She bites her lip. "It's how I have always been. Most gifts don't work on me whether I want them to or not. I had to force myself to let Aro read my thoughts. Maybe one day I'll be able to push it back enough so that you can track me. I don't like the thought of me being lost to you. I want you see me wherever I go, even when I'm not with you."

"If I get my way, you will never leave my sight." I lean down and kiss her softly.

"You know…" She giggles as she caresses my cheek. "I love the fact that you want to stalk me forever."

I smile lovingly at my crazy woman. Ironically enough though, I think that Bella is not as crazy as she was when she was human. She seem more calm as a vampire. It's all very strange.

I lean down and kiss the side of her neck, where I plan to mark her when we get home. "I think you're perfect, and I'm happy that you like me stalking you." I kiss her neck once more. "Now, lets get my perfect little mate fed." I laugh when she rolls her eyes.

I look down the at the crowded street from the roof that Bella and I are standing on, and only a few minutes later I see four men that are surrounded by a darkness that sends chills down my spine. These men are easily the darkest that I have ever seen in a human.

"Lets go." I grab Bella's hand and we begin to move from building to building.

We keep to the rooftops until the men turn down an empty alley only five minutes after spotting them. When they're out of view of any potential witnesses, Bella and I jump silently down into the alley behind the four men.

"Holy shit De." Bella gasps quietly as she stares after the four men. "I think…fuck, I don't know what to think. I can see what you were talking about though. How it surrounds them." Bella rambles so low that the men don't hear her, then shakes her head. "Never mind, lets go."

Okay now I'm confused…again.

I run after Bella to see that she has already snapped all four mens necks and is in the middle of draining one. When she's done with that one she drops him to the ground and looks at me like I'm crazier than her.

"What?" I laugh as I lean against the wall to watch her feed.

"Uh, I can't eat all of them by myself. I'll be lucky if I can drain one more. Now feed with me, Demetri." I raise my eyebrows at her just as she grabs the next guy then motion for me to take the other two.

I have never in my life seen this kind of control in a newborn.

"Are you sure Bella?" I have to make sure because I really don't want to have to restrain her…Or get my head torn off by my own damn mate. That would suck.

"Yes dear." Bella rolls her eyes at me then continues to finish off the man she is currently draining. "Damn, that was so good but now I feel like I may puke. I'm so damn full." Bella tosses the man on top of the first guy that she drained just as I grab the third man and quickly drain him dry before doing the same to the forth. "You know, that was really hot Demetri." Bella giggle causing me to chuckle at the insanity that my mate can exude when she feels the need to so.

After Bella and I have dumped the trash into the dumpster and set it on fire, I toss the crazy woman over my shoulder and take to the rooftops once more so that we can make our way out of the city and back to Voltura. I'm sure Aro is just dying to see just how Bella has turned out.

* * *

Once we're back in the castle and in my, well our quarters I kick my wet boots and socks off before removing Bella's shoes and socks, then set her back on her feet. "I could have run, you know. You don't have to carry anymore." Bella giggles then stops when I growl. "What are you doing Demetri?" She bites that bottom lip of hers, then backs up when I begin to stalk her.

"We need a shower Bella. We're are all bloody and wet." I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body to mine then slide my hands down to her ass and grip it hard.

Bella runs her hands through my short dark hair right before I hear a ripping sound and quickly realize that my shirt is on the floor and Bella is sliding her hands up my naked chest and back to the hair at the nape of my neck. "The shower will have to wait until after I make sure that we both are dirty enough for one." And now there goes my pants and briefs. "God you are so damn sexy Demetri. Your body is just…Mmmm. I bet you were a gladiator before you were turned."

I grin as I back away from her and hook my finger in her shirt and in between huge breast, ripping it down the middle; making sure to rip her bra as well. When I get to her jeans, I grab her hips as I drop to my knees. I look up into her beautiful crimson eyes as I completely shred the rest of the useless material that has obscured my view of this crazy goddess for long enough.

Once she is completely naked I slide my hands up her thighs and grab her hips only to pull her down so that she's now straddling me as I lean back with my knees beneath me. My head lulls back when she rock her hips against mine in the most delicious way. I feel her move again and before I can lift my head to look at her; she slams down on me so that I'm now buried deep inside her. Oh God, she is so fucking tight and holy shit she feels even better than before. I thought I would miss her warmth but fuck, her body is still burning hot.

"Don't hold back this time, baby." Bella growls as she roll and grinds her hip against mine.

"I don't plan on ever holding back with you, my angel. Oh god yes baby!" I moan loudly as I thrust up into her just as she begins to roll her hips against mine even harder, matching my pounding hard thrust. "Piu la mia dea pazza!" I grip her hips tighter and thrust into her faster.

"Lucky for you I understood that, Demetri." Bella growls as her body begins to move against mine so fast that she is almost a fucking blur.

"Oh fuck Bella!" I hiss loudly at the sensations her body causing mine. "Baby, this will be over way too soon if I let you continue like that." I growl as I situate us so that her body is beneath mine and her long gorgeous legs are wrapped high up on my hips as I pound into her hard and fast.

"Oh shit, please don't stop, Demetri! Just like that, baby. Yes!" I grin as I bask in her sweet moans and cries for me to never stop.

"I don't intend to baby, because we are never leaving this room again, Isabella." I groan just as she leans up and kisses the fuck out of me while my hips continue to move at speeds that I never knew I was capable of.

All too soon I feel myself about to explode and in that moment Bella's body begins to tighten and quiver violently around me as her orgasm burst from her body and right into mine, pushing each other over the edge and falling for what seems like an eternity.

Before this extraordinary bliss ends I lift her up and sink my teeth in her neck just as I feel her bite into mine. Marking each other and accepting our eternal bond, together.

We stay like this on the floor for a while, just holding and caressing each other. I'm still buried deep inside her and still completely hard as fuck. "Are we dirty enough yet baby?" I grin down at her before flicking her nipple with my tongue as we begin to move against each other again but at a slow lazy pace this time. We're still riding out what was the most pleasurable experience of my long existence.

"Maybe…" The crazy woman giggles beneath me. "…Maybe we should just go take a bath together and then we can repeat the process until we're forced to stop."

I grin as I place my hands on the floor beside her head and I pull myself from her hot core. I lift myself off the floor then reach out for her to take my hand. "Lets start now." I grin as I pull her into the bathroom and get the water started.

"Are you happy about this, Demetri?" I turn back to her and give a "what are you talking about" look, causing her to roll her eyes at me. "Are you happy that I'm your mate, and that you're stuck with me forever?"

"You know." I chuckle as I pull her to me and hold her as we wait for the giant tub to fill up. "I thought that you were absolutely certifiable when I first met you." I chuckle as I kiss her just under her ear. "But I also thought that you were the most exquisite woman that I have ever seen in my long life. You fascinated me, Isabella. On levels that I never knew existed, and I wouldn't change not one single detail about you. Well, I take that back. There is one thing that I would change if I could, and that would be that you would have never met the Cullen's." I kiss the tip of her nose. "Bella, I know that you have been through something so terrible and unimaginable because of them and I wish that I could have protected you and prevented all that pain that I know you went through." I press my lips to hers before turning the water off. "But I can't so, I will spend everyday of our eternity making you happy and showing that I will never hurt you in any way. I will spend every second of every day falling more and more in love with you." I declare with a smile.

I kiss her softly before I move away from her to light several candles before turning the lights off. What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart and judging from the soft innocent smile on my beautiful mates face; I'd say she loves that about me.

Once were in the tub with Bella setting between my knees, her back pressed against my chest and my arms holding her to me tightly, she begin to speak in a strange and detached tone.

"I met the Cullen's when I was seventeen and just instantly fell in love with them all. With Esme, I had the mother that I didn't have to raise. With Carlisle, I had the father that spoke to me and helped me when I needed it. My real parents weren't bad, they were just completely lost when it came time to be parents." Bella turns and looks at me as she smiles fondly.

"My mother loved me but she was flighty at best. I pretty much had to raise her and myself from a very young age but she was a great person. Now my father, he was an extraordinary man. He was a small town sheriff and was the nicest person that I knew. He had a heart of gold." Bella sniffs and lays her head back against my shoulder as my arms tighten around her body. "My dad was either always working or fishing though. He was so lost at raising a child and it only got worse as I got older. My parents loved me and I loved them." Bella takes a deep breath before continuing her story.

"When I was in my senior year of high school I made the stupid mistake of dating Edward Cullen. But I was just completely mesmerized with his world. The rest of the Cullen's were like the family that I always wanted. Well, besides Rosalie. She was a complete bitch to me. Jasper and I never really talked because he was the newest with the whole animal diet but we had our own way of communicating without actually talking. They were all worried about Jasper but I was Edwards singer." Holy shit! How the hell is she still alive? "Lucky for me, Edward's pride and joy is his control. So he did everything to get use to the scent of my blood. He's a fucking masochist is what he is." Bella laughs. "Anyway, Alice and Emmett meant more to me than any of them, believe it or not. Emmett was the big brother that I always wanted and Alice was my best friend and my sister. I loved them with all my heart. Anyway, some shit happened and that brings us to this." Bella holds her wrist up.

I lift my hand from her stomach and slide my fingers over the scar that still mares her beautiful skin. I grasp her hand in mine, bringing her wrist to my mouth, kissing the scar tenderly.

Bella clears her throat then turns to me and smiles. "Edward took me to watch them play baseball one day and three nomads showed up wanting to join the game. That is until James got a whiff of me. He was a tracker and loved to play games with other vampires and when he got the reaction he wanted from Edward; he made me his new game. To make a long story short, he found my cell number, called me and tricked me by saying that he had my mother and if I didn't ditch my bodyguards he would kill her. So I did what he told me to do and went to him only to find out that my mother was safe in a completely different state. James broke me then bit me before Edward found us. They killed James then Edward decided that he didn't want me as a pet forever so he sucked the venom out…"

"That's why I sensed two Vampires on that bite." I shake my head then stop. "You said Edward sucked the venom out?"

Bella nods her head. "Like I said, he really didn't want me forever and his control means the most to him, and Carlisle would never let him kill me." Bella laughs at the look on my face.

"Damn…" I shake my head to get the memories of meeting and ending my singer just six years ago out of my head. Damn I'm thirsty again. "I have impeccable control but when I ran into my singer she was dead within seconds. That kind of pull to someones blood is just…Impossible to ignore much less get use to."

"Anyway," Bella grins at me. "They left me after that, just out of the blue. No goodbye, go to hell, or kiss my ass. I had to find out from my dad that they left." She laughs then sighs. "Now we get to Victoria. She was James' mate and they killed him to save me so she killed any and everyone in my life because she couldn't get to them or me. I had to watch her kill my parents in the most horrific way before she came after me, but she couldn't touch me because of my shield. So I ran; just left the country and disappeared. I kept to myself and only interacting with others when I had to, with only two exceptions that I will not discus until I'm good and ready. I have been this way since I was eighteen years old. You are the third person in eight years that I have let in; that I have connected with." Bella turns her body to face me. "I want to hunt Victoria down and torture her for eternity. I want to hunt the Cullen's down and make them pay one by one, with a whole lot of pain."

Holy shit, that look in her eyes scares the fuck out of me but it also makes me want her that much more, and I will give her anything she'll ever want or need. But I do really want to ask her about the two exceptions to her "keep alone" rule. I'll wait until she is ready, though.

"Anything your heart desires baby."

 _ **...Stay tuned**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 ** _~Demetri~_**

It has been a little over a month since I met my Isabella and life with her is simply wonderful, other than the fact that Aro said that she needs to train before she can leave the castle for any reason other than to hunt. I had to hold her back from killing him while Caius and Marcus just laughed at the petrified look on Aro's face.

When I finally got the crazy woman settled down I explained to her that, that is whats expected of any new guard member. She needed to be at her best and that Aro was extremely protective of his elite guard. Mainly just Jane and Bella though.

So she just huffed and puffed then growled at Aro again, before relenting and began her training. That leads us to now, and I have to admit that Bella never needed any training at all. The woman can take down twenty guards members by herself, and that is without her shield. It's beautiful.

Over time Bella and I found that we can share our gifts, but only slightly. For instance, when she hunts she can see aurora's. It happened the first time that she fed but I just dismissed it and she made me forgot about it, until we went hunting again three days later.

I can now use her mental shield but only when being attacked by a mental gift. We found that out when Jane got pissed at me and Alec for laughing at Felix when he got his big ass handed to him by Bella for the first time. I then laughed at Jane when she realized that she couldn't cause me pain anymore. I can't project it like Bella can, but my ass is definitely covered. Alec's? Not so much.

"Demetri!" I turn to see Heidi in the door way of the training room. "Aro needs you and your team in the throne room. Hey Bella! Bye Bella!" She waves at Bella then disappears.

"Hey Heidi! Bye Heidi!" Bella yells then laughs when we hear Heidi laughing down the hall. Those two love to fuck with Caius and they have formed a strong sisterly bond over that mans misery.

"Come on my beautiful warrior." I smile as I pull her off of Afton's beaten and broken body. Poor guy never stood a chance. "Hey, buddy" I look down at him. "Maddox here is gonna help you put yourself back together okay? Next time you might want to pick on someone that is…well, not Bella." I laugh as Bella and I leave the training room.

Good god, I am so much in love with my mate.

Once we get to the throne room Bella and I stand next to Alec, Felix and Jane. "Master Aro." I bow my head to him.

"I have exciting news for you five." Aro claps his hands together. "I am pleased to announce that you all are needed in Seattle. We have been hearing of mass disappearances and killings in that area."

"Newborn army?" Jane smiles when Aro nods.

"That is what it seems to be my dear." Aro turns back to me. "Take the elite and get it taken care of. When you are finished I want you to track the Cullen's and bring them back to Voltura, with any means necessary. I want them alive though. You are authorized to dismember them if need be, but do not kill them."

Before I can stop her, Bella runs up to Aro and hugs the shit out of him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She begins to squeal as she continues to choke the shit out of Aro.

"Have fun my dear." He smiles fondly at her when she finally releases him from her choke hold. "Be careful though, and remember I want the Cullen's alive."

"Yes master Vlad." Bella smiles then runs back over to me.

"Lets meet in the garage in twenty minutes." I inform my team as we leave the throne room to pack.

Once Bella and I are pack and ready to go, we run down to the garage to see that Jane, Alec, and Felix are already there and wait on us.

* * *

"Where are we headed boss man?" Alec chuckles as the five of us pile into our waiting SUV after landing in Seattle at a private airstrip.

It only took us a day and a half to get to Seattle and the excitement rolling off my Bella is completely contagious. Before she came along, Alec and Jane would never smile while on a mission, but with Bella with us, those two have been all smiles and playful banter. Hell, Jane has even been flirting with Felix.

"South pier, to the abandoned warehouses. We have twenty newborns, one that is close to four years as a vampire and one that is pushing one hundred." I look to Bella when she gives me a very evil smile. "What is it baby?"

"Victoria?" She grins at me. "It's her isn't it?"

I close my eyes and focus for a few seconds then look back at my hopeful mate. "I'm not sure. I've never met her so I can't really tell, but guess what?" I grin as I press my lips to hers. "The Cullen's are back in your home town, with a one extra."

"Really?" Bella begins to bounce in her seat then jumps into my lap and plants a very sensual kiss to my lips.

"Mmmm…" I groan into the kiss as I grab her ass and grind my erection into her and just as I about to rip her clothes off, Jane yells for us to stop. Damn, Bella can make me forget all kinds of shit; like that fact that we are not alone at the moment.

"Damn, we can't take the two of you anywhere, can we?" Jane winks at Bella when we break apart. "You horny bastards."

"You're just jealous. Now shut up and pay attention so you'll know what to do when you finally put poor Felix out of his misery." Bella laughs, earning a wicked glare from the little devil.

"Bite me, bitch." Jane laughs as she turns around in her seat.

Ten minutes later the five of us are standing in front of a huge warehouse full of crazy vampires. "Put your shield up around the entire building so no one escapes, okay baby." I kiss Bella's cheek then grab her hand as we stroll right through the door, surprising the shit out of them all.

I quickly get a lock on everyone before releasing Bella's hand and stepping in front of my team. "Who's in charge here?" The moment I'm finished speaking a tall red haired woman steps out of the mass and smiles at me.

"I am! who the fuck is asking?" The stupid bitch growls at me.

I give her a sinister grin. "Demetri Patera. We are the elite guard of Voltura." I grin when the dumb bitch tries to run out of the building but finds that she cannot leave, thanks to the shield that my mate has surrounded everyone with. "Oh, I am very happy to inform you that you will not be leaving this building alive…any of you. Now tell me who you are and why you have created this army!"

"My name is Victoria. My mate was killed and I want revenge against the coven that killed him! That's all I want. Please, just let me avenge my mate and I will let you kill me. Please." The crazy bitch screams causing Bella to laugh and step into Victoria's view. "You!" Victoria growls and charges Bella.

I move to step in front of my mate but she grin and shake her head at me just before she steps to the side and grabs Victoria head; snapping it clean off of her shoulders. "We don't need for you to _let_ us do shit, bitch! I have plans for you Vicky. Now sit tight so that we can clean up your mess." Bella lifts Victoria's body and puts it safely behind us, along with her head. "Have fun guys." She smiles at me as she starts to dismember Victoria's body then stuffs her into a giant luggage bag. When her task is finished, she gathers things to start a fire.

The hoard of newborns begin to charge us and as soon as they get close I jump and begin to tear through them like they were made of tissue paper. I look over to make sure Bella is okay and begin to laugh when I see her using a torn off leg as a baseball bat and hitting body parts into the fire that she has started.

"You mate is insane." Felix laugh as he pitches someones head to her. The damn woman hit ring into the fire.

"Yeah, she is…" I laugh harder when Jane joins Bella in her game with a leg that is bigger than she is. Both crazy women are having the time of their lives. "And yours is just as bad." I point to Jain just as she kicks Alec in the ass with the foot of the let that she is still holding.

It only takes us about ten minutes to have all the rest ripped apart and burning in the building as we leave with Bella's new play toy in tow.

"Damn that was some much needed stress relief." Alec sighs as he tosses the sack of Victoria in the back for Bella. "Forks?" He looks to Bella then me after jumping in the car behind the wheel and pealing out.

"Yep." Bella and I both laugh.

 ** _...Stay tuned_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

An hour later we're driving down a long narrow driveway, and as soon as we pull up to the house I see eight golden eyed vampires have gathered on the porch to greet us, looking thoroughly shocked that the psychic fairy didn't see us coming. "Look at them baby, they didn't see us coming. Damn, I love you woman." I lean down and kiss Bella's lips sweetly. "So damn much."

Bella and I haven't said that we love each other yet but she knows that I fell in love with her crazy ass the moment I met her. And I know that she loves me just as much. So she isn't shocked one bit at my confession.

"I love you too, Demetri." Bella whispers to me then smiles. "Now, lets go get this party started."

"Yes ma'am." I grin and nod to everyone to get out of the car.

Once we're all out I reach my hand back into the car to help my crazy mate out, then pull her behind me.

"Bella? Is that you?" I grin when Esme gasps in shock at the sight of Bella on my arm.

"You do not speak to her unless she speaks to you. You all owe her at least that much, now don't you?" I growl at them all causing Bella to giggle loudly.

"What are you talking about Demetri?" Carlisle looks utterly confused. "She told Edward to leave her alone and that she didn't want to ever see us again."

I look at them all one by one. I can tell that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and the girl on Edwards arm are truly in the dark about the entire situation, but Edward, Rosalie, and Alice look extremely guilty and their aurora's are just down right sinister, much darker than they use to be.

"You know Carlisle, I believe you. I believe that you, your wife, Major Whitlock, and Emmett actually thought what you were told was the truth." I turn back to Bella. "Those four were lied to baby, and the girl on Eddie boys arm was never informed of the situation." I grin down at her as I stage whisper. "I think Bella Swan is a very taboo subject in the Cullen house hold." My actions brings a gorgeous smile to my woman's lips. I start to feel the need to kiss those succulent lips, so I do. Hard and I forget that we are not alone again, that is until a loud and bitchy voice breaks Bella and I from our lustful kiss.

"Bullshit!" The tall blond yells causing me to pull away from my mate and growl. "Bella was too fucking scared to be around us! She wanted nothing to do with us after the whole James situation!" At Rosalie's lies I begin to laugh along with Jane, Alec and Felix.

"Oh man." Felix gasps loudly as he places his giant hand on Bella's shoulder. "There are a lot of ways I would describe Bella when she was human, but scared or afraid would never be one of them, ever. Did you you know that this little hell cat could kick serious ass as a human. She was a physical and mental shield before we found her crazy human ass in Florence." Felix grins down at Bella fondly. "My little sister is now unmatched by any vampire. So I'm the one calling bullshit, bitch!"

"Bells…" Emmett looks at Bella sadly. "They told me that you were scared of me and you hated our existence. I'm so sorry that I believed them." Damn the big guy looks really sad.

Bella takes a deep breath then closes her eyes as she begins to speak in a very detached tone. "You all are to come with us back to Voltura to stand trial. There, master Aro will determine who wrong me and why."

"It's not against the law to wrong a human!" Edward sneers. "And why the hell can't I read any of your minds?"

"Because I'm not allowing you to use your mine raping gift on us, asshole. Oh and you know what? You're right, Edward." Bella opens her eyes and grins mischievously at the boy. "But it is against our laws when said human is left alive with the knowledge of vampires, and you thoroughly schooled me of all things vampire. Thank you for that by the way…" Bella starts to breathe heavily then growls at him. "Do you have any fucking idea of what kind of mess your pussy ass ran from? No? Let me enlighten you, you good for nothing piece of shit!" Before anyone can react, Bella has Edward on the ground with her boot pressed to his throat. The scrawny little shit is trying his damnedest to get her foot to budge, but I speak from personal experience when I say she ain't moving until she is good and ready.

"You move, you die!" I growl at the rest of the stunned assholes. "It's as simple as that." Felix, Jane, and Alec quickly move to stand between me, Bella, and Edward.

"You killed Victoria's mate. You all remember James right? Well, that bitch made me watch as she mutilated my mother and father but when she tried to come at me; she couldn't because of my shield. I didn't know that I had that kind of power until it was too late to save anyone other than myself. The fucking bitch killed all of my friends and anyone that I chose to let in. So I never let anyone in because of that reason. I was alone! I have been alone since you all left. I had to flee the fucking country before I got the chance to lay my parents to rest." Bella moves and lifts Edward off the ground without even touching him then throws him to his family. "And I blame you!" Bella's entire body is shaking with pure fury as she continues to growl.

"Stay with me baby." I place my hands on her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

Bella nods then turns back to the Cullen's. "You all have two very simple choices. You can make the trip to Voltura with dignity." Bella walks to the back of our car and opens the hatch only to pull the bag of Victoria out and unzips it then drops it to the ground for all to see. "Or you can travel like that. You are lucky I'm giving you the choice…She didn't get that choice." Bella zips the bag up and puts it back in the car. "You have twenty second to choose, before I choose for you."

"How will we all ride?" Jasper asks as he moves away from Alice and stands next to Emmett.

"Well, Jasper. You, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme will be riding with me, and Bella." I grin. "Its an eight seater." I turn to Felix. "You can take the rest in that big ass suburban over there." I point to the red SUV.

"So no one want's to ride with Vicky?" Bella pouts then looks at the woman sobbing on Edwards arm. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jamie." The tiny girl sobs out. "Edwards wife."

"My condolences." Bella shrugs as she looks to me on what to do about her.

"Well Jamie, you are welcome to tag along or you can can stay here and pray that your husband comes back to you." I somehow say with a straight face.

"I go where he goes." She tells me as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Lets go then. Felix, we'll follow you." I grin as I open Bella's door for her then jump in once everyone is were they are suppose to be.

"Bella?" Jasper speaks up after we're on the road. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell that they were lying until now. I wanted so bad to come back for you. I know its not much and way too late but I am truly sorry."

"Thank you Jasper, but it is what it is." Bella turns to him. "I couldn't tell that I was a pet to then until y'all left." Bella shrugs and turn to face the front.

I grab her hand and bring it to my lips.

"I'll speak up for you four but I will not say a word for anyone outside of this car." Bella mumbles as she leans her head against my shoulder.

"Are the two of you mates?" Emmett ask after a long silent ride.

"Yes, they are." Jasper speaks up before I can. "Their bond and feelings are stronger than I have ever felt. Makes me think that I was lied to since the moment I met Alice. She has always been good at working my gift the way she wants." Jasper huffs out. "And I never once thought that Rose was your mate, brother. And you know what? Jamie is not Edwards either. He was just bored and wanted to try something new. Selfish fucking asshole!"

"Jasper." Esme gasps.

"He's right Esme. Edward has been lying to us all for years. Oh and Rose isn't my mate and I've always known that. It doesn't mean that I don't love her though." Emmett sighs sadly. "But after today I don't ever think I'll be able to stand the sight of the bitch ever again. She helped take my sister away from me. How could she do that?"

Damn the sadness in this car has to be killing the empath. I look in the rear view mirror and lock eyes with Jasper just as Bella speaks up.

"It will all be alright eventually, Emmett." Bella smiles at him. "Are you alright Jasper?" Bella turns to face him once more.

"I'm alright sugar…What the hell are they doing here?" Jasper yells out as I turn into the private airstrip. I follow his gaze only to see two vampires standing next to the steps of the jet.

"Who are they?" I growl.

"My brother, Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte."

 _ **...Stay tuned**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

Jasper growls as he jumps out of the car before I can put it in park. "What the fuck Peter? Why are you here?"

The vampire that I know know is Peter Whitlock turn his gaze off my mate and growl at Jasper. "Got a text last night from someone that will be getting a damn spanking in a minute." He glare at Bella, causing me to growl and her to giggle. "Anyway, I came to make sure that you don't get your stupid ass killed over the fucking garden gnome!" Peter yells at Jasper as everyone gets out of the cars and stands next to them.

I turn to look at Bella and the damn woman is grinning at me before she jumps out and grabs Vicky out of the back of the car. "Thanks for the help assholes!" She grins and walks up to Peter and fist bumps him causing even everyone to be confused. "Sorry Pete, I had to."

"Um hmm." Peter huffs and puffs then growls just like Bella does when she pissed or doesn't get her way. "I'm still whooping your ass when we land youngen."

"Yeah, yeah if you say so, brother. Oh and I'll explain on the plain. To everyone, about everything." She hands Felix the bag and pulls Peter and the woman next to him into a big hug. "Thanks for coming guys and I really fucking missed you both like crazy."

"No problem sugar but you seriously could have fucking called me Bella. I cried my damn eyes out when we found your phone smashed on the sidewalk outside the nightclub we were supposed meet you at." Peter sniffs then messes Bella's hair.

"I'm sorry." Bella mumbles as she climbs the stairs then disappears into the jet, leaving everyone confused.

I look at Peter then Jasper before following Bella to get some answers. "The two exceptions?" I stroke her cheek.

"Yes, and sorry I hit you with this so suddenly but Jasper and Peter go way back to their human days and I promised him that I would give him the chance to save him when the time came." I nod with a smile.

"I'd have done the same baby." I lean down and kiss her softly just as I hear everyone climbing on board.

Once we're in the air Bella sighs before standing. "Okay, I met Peter and Char in Greece a year or so ago. Peter saw a sketchy man following me and decided to have that man for a meal. When he found me in an alley with the man pressed against the wall, about five feet off the ground, and not even touching him, the crazy fucker that is Peter…" She sticks her tongue out at him "…declared me to be his new best friend. Then he made me, well begged is more like it, to go meet his mate. I agreed just to shut him up…"

"Hold the fuck up woman!" Peter stands up and points his finger at Bella. "Peter Whitlock does not fucking beg. I asked and you said sure, why not? I have nothing better to do." Peter huffs and punches Bella on the shoulder playfully causing her to laugh.

"Whatever Peter pan. It's not important right now." Bella giggles. "The point is, the fucker declared me his bestie and followed me to Florence; dragging poor Charlotte along to clean up our messes and to bail us out of jail once a week." Bella grins at me. "On the night that you came to collect me, Peter and Charlotte were breaking into the Boboli Gardens to have sex…"

"Boy, did we." Peter grins at his embarrassed looking mate. "Remember that Char?" Peter turns back to Bella. "We got caught too. The old bastard that caught us bout had a damn heart attack at the sight of our bare asses, or it might have been Chars Tig-O-bitties." He and Bella laugh hard and when they both get slapped in the back of the head by Charlotte they laugh even harder.

"You two are terrible." Charlotte grins at her mate and Bella. "But I really did miss your flavor of crazy, girl."

Now I know why Bella was insane when I met her. She was around an idiot for way too long.

"Reminds you of the night we met her, huh?"Alec laughs when I nod.

"What happen to ya, youngen? Char and I were driving ourselves fucking crazy looking for you. Hell, she had to drag my sad ass back to the fucking states cause we thought you were dead. I haven't streaked since we lost you." Peter pulls Bella into his arms and hugs the shit out of her. "Why the fuck didn't you call me?"

"I was planning on it. I just needed to get myself straight first. And really no naked scare the humans run?" Bella laughs and pulls Charlotte into there hug. "Sorry sister. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"It's alright baby girl. Just don't do that shit to us ever again. A moping Peter is worse than a mischievous Peter. But I was glad that he wasn't running naked all over town anymore." Charlotte kisses Bella's forehead. "Glad you finally made the change, too."

I can tell that this is her family. Her brother and sister that love her slightly less than I do. I stand and clear my throat getting Bella's attention.

"Oh guess what?" Bella jumps into my arms. "I met my mate the night you and Char were giving old men heart attacks."

I stick my hand out to Peter. "Demetri Patera. Bella's mate."

"Peter Whitlock." Peter shakes my hand. "Big brother and corrupter of Hell's Bell's." He grins down at my mate.

"Fuck that Pretty Petey!" Bella yells out and laughs hard. Her mood doing it's normal one eighty. I swear to god the woman can go from crazy to sane at will. "As I recall I'm the one that got you into all kinds of stupid shit."

"Yeah, but I've been doing shit like that for almost two centuries now sugar." Peter looks at Jasper when he laughs and nods.

"He's right darlin." Jasper grins as he stands next to us and leans on Jane's chair. "Peter was born doing stupid shit."

"Bite me asshole. At least I wasn't caught pounding the general's daughter against a damn tree when we were on leave." Peter laughs.

"Twice." Jasper laughs loudly as he ignores the looks that Alice is giving him. "Her mother caught us on the day we rode to Galveston. You know? The day we died. I died a happy, happy man."

"Shut the fuck up Jasper!" Everyone looks at Alice when she stands and points her finger at him. "You don't talk about that kind shit with your wife around!"

"Ex." Jasper chuckles as he turns and grins down at Bella then taps the side of his nose once. She grins back and taps her nose in response.

"What?" Alice actually looks confused. "And please tell me that you two are not doing that "tap the nose when you stand up for yourself" bullshit again." Bella growls and moves towards Alice but stops when Jasper shakes his head and winks.

"Ex-wife, Alice. I texted Jenk's not thirty minutes ago and he just texted me back, informing me that you and I are no longer married. There are perks of having fake identities and a crooked lawyer. Shit gets done fast." Jasper grins at her. "You and I aren't married no more honey. So you can simply walk your short ass right on over, stand on your little tippy toes and kiss my white country ass."

The roars of laughter from me, Bella, Felix, Alec, Jane, Peter, and Charlotte are so loud that we barely hear the pilot telling us that we will be going through slight turbulence.

"Oh god I've never laughed so hard in my life. Thank you Jas, that was the best." Bella is still laughing.

"You know," Jane grins at Bella. "I think I laughed harder the night we met you, and I think that master Marcus would agree with me. Don't you Demetri?" Jane laughs as I nod.

"What happened? What did she do to get a response out of Marcus of all people?" Peter looks like he really want's to know.

"Well the moment Demetri approached her in the bar that we found her working at…"

"Bella, you didn't work at a bar." Peter looks at Bella like she's still crazy.

"I did that night, because the service was shitty at best. So I decided to jump the bar and as I drank free liquor, I severed all the once angry tourists. Got a shit load of tips that night too." Oh god she was crazier than I first thought.

"Why didn't I know that?" I pull Bella into my lap as I laugh hard then look at Peter. "Man when I told her that she needed to come with me. Oh god…" I laugh hard, along with Alec, Felix, and Jane. "She yelled at the, what I now know was the real bartender, that she quits then she called him a jackass. After she jumped over the bar she strutted her tiny ass past me then proceeded to beat the shit out of a man that grabbed her ass as she past him."

"Yeah, I can see that happening, mainly because I've seen something similar to that happen." Peter grins at Bella. "Remember Pisa?" They both laugh hard as Bella nods.

"Yes I do and that son of a bitch deserved the broken neck that happily gave him." Bella laughs. She killed someone as a human.

"You killed someone Bella?" Edwards looks at her like he is truly disgusted with her.

Bella just look at with a what the fuck do you think look as she points to her eyes. "I've lost count of the men that I've killed. All them thought that they could do and get away with whatever they wanted. Until they met me that is." Bella grins at the fucker then turns back to Jane just as she speaks up.

"Anyway, back to the lighter, happier subject." Jane glares at Edward. "Lets see…" She turns and grins back at Bella. "After Bella broke the guys wrist then shattered his nose, she left us all standing there gaping at her and when we got outside Demetri couldn't get a lock on her and I honestly think that she new it because she made him jump in surprise, then she hit him in the chest with her lit cigarette…"

Felix stands and buts in, causing Jane to glare up at him."No way, my favorite was what happened to Alec." He chuckles when Alec rolls his eyes. "While we were running back to the castle, Alec asked her if she was high right before she poked him in the ribs and made him jump so high that he hit a tree full speed." At this even the Cullen's are laughing. Hell Emmett is on the floor of the plane gasping for air that he doesn't need.

"Now what made me love her more was when she called Aro, Vlad. With a curtsy might I add. She then called Marcus, Louis De Pointe Du Lac. You know the emo Vamp from that move, Interview with the vampire. Bella then told him to be happy." I laugh harder. "When she got to Caius she glared at him and said that he must be Count Orlok. After the shock wore off I honest though Marcus would piss himself if he could. Man I haven't seen him laugh since he lost his mate, and even then, he never laugh as hard as he did that night."

"Marcus Volturi laughed?" Carlisle looks like he just went into shock.

"Yep and sense Bella joined us the old man laughs everyday." Jane smiles at Bella. "Especially when her and Heidi fuck with Caius."

"What can I say? I love the old bastard like a second father…" Bella goes quiet and looks down at her hands just as the seat belt sign comes on.

"Come on my crazy woman. It's time to play human." I reach over her and buckle her in before doing the same for myself. "I love you." I bring her hand to my lips.

"I love you too." She smiles at me then lays her head on my shoulder, and we all make the rest of our trip home in silence.

 _ **...Stay tuned**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **~Demetri~**_

Once we all make it back to the castle with little to no problems my team and I lead everyone to the throne room. "Okay, this is how it's going to go." I grab Bella's hand before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Bella and I are going in with just Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper. We will catch Aro up to speed then go from there. Any questions?"

"Yes I have one." Rosalie sneers at Bella the points to Peter and Charlotte. "If my family and I are being tried for exposing our secret to a human then they should be too. I mean, they did keep the bitch human after finding out that she knew about vampires."

Bella growls then knock Rosalie on her ass. "I was hardly fucking human when I met my brother and sister. And besides, they were planning on turning me. They were just waiting for me to be ready." Bella kicks Rose in the face before I can stop her. "Anymore stupid fucking questions?"

I laugh as I pull my angel back. "You all will do very well to remember to show respect where it's due." I laugh and open the door.

"Ah your all back!" Aro claps as he stands. "Did you have any trouble?" Aro looks at the bag that Bella is still holding. "What is that my dear Isabella?"

"Victoria." Bella sings then laughs as she drops the bag then kicks it. "Lucky for us, she was the one responsible for the newborn army so I got to bring back a souvenir from my very first mission."

I chuckle at my crazy mate then turn back to Aro as he looks at Bella fondly. "No, master Aro. Everything went smoothly." I motion to Peter and Char. "This is Peter Whitlock and his wife Charlotte. They met Bella a year ago and kept her safe; right up until the night she joined us."

"So the two of you knew Isabella and you were aware that she knew of vampires?" Aro holds his hand out to Bella.

"Yes they did and they were also planning on turning me when I was ready." Bella places her hand in Aro's. "I will allow you to see my life with them but just know that they did not commit any crimes and I am speaking for Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme as well. They were lied too. The only thing that they did was not kill me before they left me because they simply couldn't kill me. They were told that I was scared of them and wanted nothing more to do with there family or vampires in general."

"Alright, they are all slightly off the hook, but they will have to stay in Voltura and join the guard as a form of punishment." Aro nods causing Bella to growl at him.

"They will stay if they so choose to. Jasper, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte are my siblings and I will not allow them to be punished for loving me." She tells him sternly.

"Isabella…"

"No Aro, I have lost too fucking much because of the guilty party. I will not loose them too!" She yells and I can tell that Aro is truly hurt by her calling him by his name and not Vlad or Dracula.. "Now close your damn eyes and I'll show you everything that I didn't show the first time I allowed you to see into my mind."

"That hurt Isabella." Aro sighs and looks at me then back at Bella. "I will grant you this because I love you like family and I do not ever want to see you in pain. Also, I do not like it when you call me Aro. I like the nick names that you gave me." Damn Aro look like he may cry.

"Thank you, and I love you as well uncle Dracula." She laugh as she closes her eyes and grips my hand along with Aro's.

A few minutes later Aro gasps then looks at me. "I saw your thoughts through Isabella's. How odd."

Odd indeed. I guess my mate and I are connected so deeply that our minds are connected, but I can't hear her thoughts and she can't hear mine.

"So you plan to torture that, as long as you can?" Aro points to the bag. "Just keep her in the dungeon and feed her monthly." He chuckles and moves to Peter. "I want to think you for keeping our dear Isabella safe."

"We love her and would do anything for her." Peter nods then turns to his mate. "My mate and I will also join your guard. We can't loose our sister again." He smiles at Bella lovingly. "We will do anything for our little crazy shit head."

"Asshole." Bella grins at Peter.

"I will also stay with my brothers and sisters." Jasper pulls Bella into a warm hug. "I missed too much of her life already because of the lying assholes that hurt us."

Bella smiles then turns back to Aro. "Thank you for this master Dracula." We all share a laugh before Aro turns to me.

"May I speak to Isabella alone?" He asks me.

"Of course." I nod to the door. "We will be right outside." Caius, Marcus Peter, Char, Jasper, and I move to the door to give them some privacy.

I have a feeling that Aro wants to keep all the Cullen's alive because of their gifts and I know that my mate is not going to like it. Not one damn bit.

As we step outside I grin at Alec. "Could you get Chelsea and Heidi to get some rooms ready for the Cullen's."

"Could I stay with Carlisle and Esme or by myself? I don't want to be in the same room as Rose." Emmett looks to me.

"Sure…"

"What?!" The barbie growls at Emmett. "I'm your wife, Emmett! Why are you acting like a damn child?"

"You may be my wife, for now but I know that you are not my mate." Emmett growls at her. "And the reason that I want a divorce from you is because you, Alice, and fuckward hurt my little sister." He looks at them with so much disgust. "You three should be really fucking ashamed of yourselves for what you did to her. You all will be lucky if you don't die today because of your action!" He yells, shocking the shit out of everyone. I guess that he has never raised his voice to them, ever.

"You would be nothing without me you stupid baboon!" Rose yells at Emmett. "I gave you this life. If it wasn't for me, you would have been bear shit!"

"Yeah, but what you have failed to realize is that I don't give a rats ass what you think of me you vapid bitch!" He yells right back just as the doors open behind us.

I turn to see my pissed off mate. "Talk to my brother like that again and I will rip your head off and shove it up Edwards ass, and then I'll burn that fat ass of yours!" Bella looks angrier than I have ever seen her before she waves us all into the throne room.

"Whats going on?" I look to Aro then back to Bella as soon as we're all in the throne room, and I notice the thick tension between the two.

"Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are not going to die. That's what's going on!" Bella growl and glares at Aro. "Aro's gonna get Chelsea to bond them to the guard." She begins to laugh like she is crazy, again. "They will be our slaves for eternity. They well also have to feed on humans from now on." Bella turns to Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. "You three can continue to feed from animals but you will have to join the guard willingly. If Chelsea has to bound you to Aro, you will have to feed from humans as well."

"Please Isabella, don't be mad at me and please quit calling me Aro." Aro pouts like a damn child causing everyone to give him a crazy look.

"Whatever Dracula's bride." Bella growls at him again then turns back to the Cullen's and gives them a questioning look.

"We will stay willingly." Carlisle speaks for his mate and son. "And thank you for this."

"I'm gonna feed like Peter and Charlotte, if that is alright?" Emmett looks to Aro in question.

"That is fine." Aro smiles at him.

"What about me? Do I have to feed from humans?" Jasper looks like he may loose it. "I can't take the emotions, Bella."

"You will feed with Demetri and I." She smiles up at him. "I will shield you when you feed so that you can't feel them as they die. You are done suffering, brother."

Jasper lets out a sigh of relief before lifting Bella off the ground and into a big ass hug. I can tell that Jasper really does love Bella just as Peter and Charlotte do. I'm so happy that she has them in her life now. I can tell that it makes her happier to have some resemblance of family back in her life, and that they love her just as much as she loves them.

"Thank you so damn much darlin." He sobs as he hugs her tighter. "I'm so damn sorry for everything that happened to you, Bella. So damn sorry baby girl."

"Boo fucking who." Alice rolls her eyes at them then turns to me. "You better watch them Demetri. You just might find her screwing Jasper in your bed one day." The dumb bitch laughs causing me to growl before I grab her by her throat and lift her off the ground.

"You stupid little girl." I hiss as I grip her neck harder. "I wouldn't expect you to understand a sibling bond being that you betray the people that you call family but lets get one thing straight." I drop her on the floor and tower over her. "Bella is my mate and Jasper is her brother. They may not be blood related but family is family and when a vampire is mated they cannot break that bond. They physically cannot go against each other in any way shape or form."

Bella takes my hand as she leans down to get eye level with the stupid little doorstop. "And even if I wasn't mated to my Demetri I would never, ever do that to him. And I don't expect you to understand that kind of loyalty being that you have messed around on Jasper more times than not. Isn't that right Edward." She grins at the silent girl on his arm. "Just ask Master Dracula if you don't believe me Jamie. Alice and Edward have no morals at all and I'd bet my life that he is still fucking Alice when no one is around." She stands and point to Aro. "He can see every thought that someone has ever had just by touching that person."

"Edward, is that true? Have you been cheating on me with your sister…Oh god you two are sick!" Jamie screams in his face when he doesn't respond to her questions.

"Can I leave? I didn't know Bella or what they did to her. So please, can I just go home?" Jamie sobs and I kinda feel bad for the girl.

"Sweetheart." Marcus speaks up causing everyone to go silent. "You can leave because you are not mated to Edward but before you do I want you to get to know Alec."

"What?" Jamie looks at Alec. "Why?"

"I have the ability to see mating bonds and you my dear are connected to Alec even though you cannot see it yet. I can see that it's there, you just have to accept it." Marcus grins at Jane. "Just give it a chance and if I'm wrong, which I can tell you now that I am never wrong about mates, you can leave and forget about all of this." Marcus smiles at the girl then at Alec.

I look to Alec and suppress the laughter that wants to escape me. He looks more in shock than Jamie does.

"Is this seriously true, master Marcus?" He mumbles not taking his eyes off Jamie.

"It is." He nods to Alec just as Edward grabs Jamie's arm and roughly throws her behind him, causing everyone to growl at him.

"She is mine! I own her!" Edward roars before he finds himself on the floor writhing in pain.

"You are seriously fucked in the head if you think that you can own a person." Jane yells then promptly stomps her foot down on Edwards nuts really fucking hard, causing him to scream louder and every other man in the room to wince. Shit I honestly think that mine just crawled up into my damn stomach to hide.

"Jane." Aro smiles as he cups himself, no doubt thinking that she might do the same to him for stopping her.

Aro may love Bella and Jane but that old fucker is terrified of them more than anything. It's funny as hell.

"Sorry, I was just making sure that he really cannot procreate. And if all this is true about my brother, I will not allow that son of a bitch to hurt Alec's mate!" Jane yells as she hits Edward with her power harder.

I shake my head at the insanity around me then take Bella's hand in mine. "Your thirsty baby." I bring my other hand up and trace my fingers under her eye. "Lets take your brothers and sister to Florence to feed, okay?"

Bella smiles up at me before kissing my lips softly. "Okay." She nods then turn to her siblings. "Lets go get some grub guys."

"Can I go with you guys? I don't want to continue the animal diet but I don't want to feed on innocents." Jame looks at Alec then at Bella.

"Sure." Bella grins at the girl. "Alec you gonna start feeding like us too? Jane?" Bella laughs at the look on Edwards face.

"Um, yeah I'll go." Alec mumbles quietly then looks at his sister.

Jane rolls her eyes at her brother then turn to me and Bella. "The two of you and your morals are going to infect all of Voltura, I swear to god." Jane laughs at me then rolls her eyes again. "Fine, Felix lets go be good vampires."

"Why do I have to be good, Jane?" I laugh at the look Felix is giving Jane.

"Because I said so." Jane growls at the big guy. "If my brother is gonna be like Demetri and Bella then I am going to follow him." She points her finger in his face. "And if I'm gonna accept our bond then you are going to do as I say." Oh shit. I laugh as I turn to look at Aro and begin to laugh harder at the look on his face. "Shut the hell up Demetri!" Jane yells at me, no doubt pissed to the high heavens that she can't use her gift on me anymore, because right now she really look like she is trying her damnedest to hurt me with her evil little stare.

"Can I come with you guys." Everyone stops what their doing and looks over at Alice when she asks this.

"Oh, hell no!" Jasper yells out causing Bella to giggle.

"Why not?" Alice looks at me and bats her lashes causing Bella to growl at her and me to gag, while Jasper, Char, and Peter just laugh.

"For one, this is a family outing, so whores need not apply." Bella growls again. "And two, Aro and I have an agreement. You see, he wants you, Edward, and Rosa bitch to live under the Volturi thumb forever but I don't want you three to live at all. So we compromised. As long as you are in this castle you get to live but the moment I see the three of you outside these walls; you are fair game and I will not hesitate to end you." Bella lets out a crazy laugh. "Oh and if you look at my mate like that ever again, not even Aro will be able to save you. I will kill you where you stand Alice Cullen, and this is your only fucking warning!" Bella smiles as she turns back to me. "Lets go, my sexy Demetri."

Yeah, I really think it's time for Bella and I to take a vacation.

 _ **Stay tuned…**_

* * *

 _ **Okay, I'm in the process of writing the next chapter. The only reason that you all got seven chapter in one day is because it was already written. I have been working on this story for a good while now, and it was originally suppose to be a really long one shot…seriously, it was like pushing forty six pages and eighteen thousands word but I am not finished with it, yet.**_

 _ **I really hope you all like this one.**_


End file.
